1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system with an electronic lock and, particularly, to a computer system able to enhance information security and to store operation history by the electronic lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the general use of automatic computer systems, information security becomes a serious subject at the present day. Although many computer systems such as finance computer systems, personal data systems, military computer systems, and police computer systems provide access authority scales, a conventional guarding system using individual passwords is easy to be invaded through a stolen password. Besides, in this condition, the access of an invader is not easy to detect.
In detail, referring to FIG. 1, a conventional computer system implemented with a network usually links a server 92 and a plurality of users 93 through a gateway 91, to monitor the data in communication, scale the access authority, and limit use of specific information. However, through the internet, there are still some uncontrollable channels for invaders to access the server 92 without being blocked by the gateway 91, and this may lower the efficiency in information security of the computer system. Furthermore, a deliberate leaking in information performed by a permitted user of the computer system is also impossible to be detected or stopped, and this is usually an uncontrollable part of information security. Hence, there is a need to improve the conventional guarding system.